Bailamos
by Fujimoto-chan
Summary: Shinichi and Ran are going to osaka for a salsa night with Heiji and Kazuha.


Bailamos

The title means "let's dance" in Spanish (if I'm not wrong); the fanfic was inspired by a song with the same title. (Oh, and sorry for my English. I hope that it's understandable at least…)

*

*

*

There was morning in the Mouri Detective Agency. The usual bored silence was broken by a phone ringing. Kogorou picked it up with a hopeful face.

- Mouri Detective Agency. Speaking. – but once he heard the one on the other side of the phone, the satisfied smile was gone off his face – He'd like to talk to you. – he gave the phone to the one who was standing in front of his desk – If I'd known how he found out that you are here.

- Speaking.

- Oi, Kudo! – Shinichi could recognise this kansai dialect anytime

- Oh, Hattori.

- I've called you at home but nobody answered. I thought that you must be here.

- Why did you call me?

- There's a party at the beach tomorrow and Kazuha wants me to go, I thought you can come with your girlfriend as well.

- She's NOT my girlfriend. – said Shinichi with a tired voice – But we can go. What time does the party last?

- About midnight or 1 a.m. But you can stay at my place for the night.

- Doesn't it matter?

- No, no. I think Kazuha'd be also happy; it's been a long time we haven't seen each other.

- Okay, then tomorrow.

- Tomorrow. – he ended the call

Shinichi entered the kitchen where Ran was cooking and he told her their plan with Hattori – he wasn't surprised when she said OK. Kougorou was easy paid down with an Okino Yoko concert ticket, so Shinichi and Ran were sitting on the train to Osaka next afternoon.

- But it's still suspicious for me that Hattori-kun just invited us. – wondered Ran

- It's not suspicious. – grinned Shinichi – He just doesn't want to go alone with Kazuha. But I don't know why he is afraid of that. But doesn't matter, we'll have fun.

Ran smiled.

- I'll sleep a bit. – she yawned – I feel somehow tired, but no idea why…

Shinichi picked up a thriller – what else? – and started reading. Once he noticed that Ran put her head on his shoulders, and she was apprehensively searching something with her hand. He turned his head to make sure that Ran is still sleeping then he held her searching hand; that time she continued sleeping with a calm smile on her face. She woke up just before Osaka because of the public system. Shinichi stopped reading because felt her moving.

- Did you sleep well? – he smiled

- Yes. – she said and she looked down her hand – blushed – that was still holding Shinichi's, but he seemed he hadn't noticed it.

- I'm sure that Hattori and Kazuha are waiting at the station. – he said, then picked up their backpacks and gave Ran hers.

-Thanks.

When they exited the train Shinichi had to let Ran's hand off – he didn't want Hattori to jape. They waited them on the platform. After talking a bit they got into a police car – of course because of Heiji – and went to his place to pack off. Kazuha told them that they were going to a beach in Osaka for a salsa night. The afternoon passed very fast so they caught a taxi to got to the beach. The place was really beautiful – as Kazuha said. It was twilight, so there were lights everywhere on the small house where the party was. It had a terrace with stairs to the sea. Above the entrance there was a board with a text on it: _Salsa night – Free for couples_

- Oh, man… - sighed Shinichi, held Ran's hand and started to go to the entrance

- Wait a minute… - blushed Ran

Shinichi turned back.

- It's okay, just come. - he grinned

Heiji – seeing this scene – put his hands in his pocket, then Kazuha hooked on him happily, but the great detective of the west didn't calculate it in…

When they entered, there were few people on the dancefloor, somebodies were sitting next to the bar or at the tables; you could hear salsa music from everywhere.

- Can I have this dance? – said Shinichi with an irresistible smile on his face

- Can you still remember our salsa lessons?

- If not, I wouldn't ask you. – he put his arm around Ran's waist – What are we waiting for?

They walked to the middle of the floor and started dancing.

- I feel if everyone's staring at us… I'm so embarrassed… - said she low

- Nobody's care about us, don't worry. Once we took the floor, everything is allowed. And you're good at dancing, so why is it matter when somebody's look at you? – Shinichi thought this seriously. Ran was beautiful when she was dancing – okay he thought Ran was beautiful _everytime_. He span her then she broke into a smile. As the wind blew her white summer dress… as her hair touched her shoulders… as she smiled… Then, immediately he wanted to embrace her and tell _that_. That thing what was still his secret about his feelings. But he also didn't wanted to break the magic of their dancing together, don't care about anything.

- You can be true. It's good to dance with you. – she blushed

That was the time when Ran was looked at the whole Shinichi. That black shirt… the two buttons on the top were undone because of the hot… and plus the salsa. She couldn't said it in her mind, but she thought it. Shinichi was very… sexy. Ran shook her head.

"Oh, my… what am I thinking about…?" – she blushed more if she even could, but it was noticed by Shinichi

- Are you alright, Ran?

- Yep, don't care about it. Just dance. – smiled

- It isn't against my mind. – he span her again

Kazuha and Heiji were sitting by a table.

- That Kudo's incredible.

- He is. They've just started dancing, but it seems that everybody stopped around them. I can't say, they're the best, but…

- They hang together very much…

- Of course they are.

- Why would be that so natural?

- It's a shame that you still haven't noticed it although you're a great detective…

- Oh, you're talking about _that_.

- Aho, of course…

- Nee, Kazuha…

- Hm?

- Can I have this dance? – he was totally embarrassed

- I was waiting for this question. – smiled Kazuha – Of course, let's go.

The rhythm of the salsa was took the dancers over. This was like everyone would live this night forever. Shinichi and Ran for sure. They finally could be together after a long time. Some time ago Shinichi was Conan, but he could be himself now – he almost couldn't believe that.

- Everybody hold on to your partners! – said the DJ then put on a slow, romantic music

- You've heard that… - Shinichi grabbed Ran's wrists and put her arms on his shoulders, then he hugged her waist.

Ran laid her head on his chest. She was happy to being here together and she loved that they were dancing at this narcotic summer night.

- Ran… - she lifted up her head hearing Shinichi's voice

He looked into her eyes and pulled his head closer and closer to her. Their lips were just a few cms from each other, when…

- Oi, Kudo, do you drink something?

Shinichi and Ran suddenly let each other off, seemed they've just realised what were they doing…

- Yeah, coming.

- Listen, Ran-chan! – said Kazuha – Why don't we try a cocktail? Non-alcoholic, of course! – she winked

- Okay let's do it.

They sat to the bar. The girls were drinking a very strange drink with a very strange colour, but they said it was good, but they boys didn't rely on them, they just had water. Shinichi looked at his watch.

- Oh, it's almost midnight.

- Why don't we go to the sea? There are going to be fireworks, and the view is better from there.

- Okay. – said the girls

They walked down to the coast on the stairs next to the terrace. It was a simple sandy beach, the water washed the coast low.

- Wow, we can see the stars very clear from there! – said Ran

- Ah, there's the big dipper! – pointed Kazuha on the sky

- I can't see it…

- I'll help you, Ran. – said Shinichi then he stood behind her to point on the sky over her shoulders – See, there's that shiny star. Than you match that and that…

Heiji and Kazuha quietly went further from they, almost leave them just by theirselves.

- Yeah, I can see it now! – Ran smiled – And its reflection is on the sea. And also the other star's. It's so beautiful…

- But there's something more beautiful… - he hugged her from her back so he couldn't see her blushed

- Shinichi… - she held his arms – You… you promise me that we'll come back here?

- Of course. – smiled than he gazed to the sea

It was really breath-taking view as the stars' reflections were floating on the water. It was sparkling all over as far as they could see.

- I'm so glad… - said Ran – It's so good that you're finally back.

- Oh, you missed me that much?

Ran turned to see Shinichi face to face.

- So much… - tears started overflowing from her eyes

- Silly, don't cry… - he dried her tears up – I can dry your tears up anytime, but I wouldn't like it necessary too many times. – he pulled Ran closer

She closed her eyes shyly, Shinichi knew immediately what she wanted; she wanted to continue that they stopped doing on the dancefloor. He bend his head towards Ran's…………………………………………. The romantic moment was broken by a kansai-dialect call.

- Oi, Kudo, we're going to pick my camcorder, don't you like something to bring?

Shinichi and Ran let each other off startled, before anything could happen.

- I don't need anything. "Hattori, damnit…" – he sighed

As Heiji and Kazuha reached the stairs, she rebuked him.

- Geez, couldn't you choose better moment? You disturbed them…

- Oh, come on, if he wants to kiss her, he will kiss her. – he held Kazuha's hand – Hurry up, I'd like to be back there before the fireworks start; I want to record it.

- O-okay. – Kazuha blushed and followed him – Nee, Heiji, wouldn't be better if we just go to the stairs' end? If we disturbed them, just leave them together for a while.

- Great idea. But I'll record the fireworks. – he grinned

- Okay. – Kazuha grinned back

After Heiji found his camcorder, they went back to the stairs and sat on the bottom of them. They can see Shinichi and Ran from here, but they weren't gazing. Just a little bit…

- It takes a lot of time he finds his camcorder. – wondered Ran

- I don't know him if he would be _this_ disorganised. Maybe Kazuha wanted them to stay there for a while. – Shinichi almost got it, but he suspected that it's not a coincidence that they're just by themselves. – Will you dance with me after the fireworks? – he held Ran like they were dancing

- Of course. – she smiled

- Then for the third time… - said Shinichi, and he pulled himself closer to Ran, but he stopped before he really reached her.

- What are you doing…? - she questioned with closed eyes

- But you're shivering…

- Don't care about it. But why did you stop?

- They say that the most thrill moment of the kiss when you still haven't reached each other.

- The torture is against the law, tantei-san.

- Oh, really? – he grinned

- If you continuing this, I must call the pol… - Ran couldn't end the sentence

Shinichi's hot, passionate and eager kiss made her silent. But she had no more reason to threat, just embraced him. Shinichi pulled Ran more closely to him if it was still possible and he never wanted to let her go. He kissed her like he couldn't do it anymore. When breathing became a little hard, he pulled his head back, bend to her ear and whispered:

- Aishiteru!...

- Shinichi… - Ran laid her head and face against with his chest, she didn't want him to see how red were her faces - …shiteru – she whispered shyly

- Hm? I couldn't hear it… - an almost evil smile appeared on Shinichi's face, and he bend down to her

Gently caressed her face and turn her to him.

- Aishiteru, Shinichi…! – said Ran still low and didn't wait for his answer she kissed him again.

Shinichi caressed her hair and played with her mops, when he was cared about his hands and not just her lips. Then he put his hand on Ran's face and noticed her tears; he pulled back his head.

- What's the matter?

- Nothing. – smiled Ran – Happy tears. I almost can't believe anything that happened tonight.

- You can believe it, it's the reality for sure. And I'm also glad. I'm happy because of you are here with me and for me, Ran.

- Oi, Kudo, one minute left to midnight! – Heiji and Kazuha have just arrived to the coast

Shinichi whispered to Ran:

- You see, it must be the reality; Hattori always comes at the wrong moment.

- He has a sense to do it. – Ran whispered back and they started giggling

This time a green light broke the darkness and threw the firework-petals everywhere in the sky. It was followed by blue, yellow, red and every colour and form. The lights reflecting from the sea made the night coast colourful. Heiji followed them with his camcorder and Kazuha was just gazing them while sitting on the ground. They looked next to them; they saw Ran laid her head on Shinichi's shoulder and they were holding each other's hand and gazing the fireworks with smile on their faces. Kazuha and Heiji looked at each other satisfied and then back to the sky.

- Isn't Osaka a great place? – grinned Heiji


End file.
